Le procès de Draco
by Nasharum
Summary: Draco est assis là sur la chaise des accusés depuis des heures. On essaye de lui faire dire qu'il est un mangemort sanguinaire sous Veritaserum... mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... Harry assiste au procès et il est peut-être temps qu'il dise la vérité sur les Malfoy... Enfin!


Couples : HP/DM

Genre : Drama

Rating : T

Correcteur : **milkiway001** (id :9354772 ) et relecture The Daemon (id :1987757)

* * *

 **Le procès de Draco**

* * *

Draco avait été interrogé pendant des jours devant les Mangemorts encore présents, dont ses parents, une foule plutôt haineuse et le parterre des membres de l'ordre.

Il était à bout de force, exténué. Il avait plus de Veritaserum dans le sang qu'un drogué mort d'overdose ! Il mangeait mal et ne dormait presque pas. Il était d'une maigreur extrême et pâle comme un cadavre.

Le jury était en plein consensus. Ses réponses ne collant visiblement pas du tout avec leur vision des faits, on lui reposait les mêmes questions à chaque fois, demandant des précisions qu'il esquivait au mieux sans pouvoir se taire.

La seule chose qui le faisait tenir, c'était Potter qui le fixait toute la journée sans ciller ou regarder ailleurs. Comme si le brun lui montrait son soutien indéfectible.

Il rêvait, Potter le fixait sûrement par pure haine mais peut lui importait pourquoi il le fixait, il pouvait se raccrocher à ça. Et il ne faiblirait pas tant que le brun le fixerait.

« Ces éléments sont en totale contradiction avec les faits madame la juge ! Il doit être insensible au veritaserum ! » fit le ministre.

« Nous lui avons donné la dose maximale. » fit l'auror maître des potions. « Plus le rendrait complètement fou. »

Draco cacha ses tremblements comme il put. Il allait être jugé à l'aveugle.

« Il nous faudrait lire son âme ! » jeta le ministre. Draco allait hurler qu'il ne voulait pas et avait pâli encore plus si c'était possible, mais il fut surprit d'entendre la voix basse et calme de Potter.

« Une loi internationale l'interdit Mr le ministre. »

« Je peux faire une demande exceptionnelle . »

Harry fit la moue. Lui aussi était épuisé d'entendre les mêmes questions, comme si la dixième fois Malfoy allait changer de version. ..

Tous cherchaient à briser Draco Malfoy... Lui-même serait devenu dingue pour moins que ça, sa patience l'étonnait vu son état.

Alors faire une lecture d'âme…

« Je vous déconseille fortement de faire une lecture de l'âme de Malfoy Mr le ministre… »

Draco pinça les lèvres.

« Il a bien des choses à cacher ! » le ministre tapa du poing, mais Harry grogna. Ils cherchaient bien à briser le blond. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire. Un mégalo sociopathe et débile lui avait suffit merci.

« Dans son état, ça le tuerait. Il me semble que tant que Malfoy n'a pas été jugé coupable, on ne tue pas des gens pour prouver leur culpabilité... »

Chacun senti bien que le héros était acide.

Ce qui cloua le bec du ministre. Hermione était si embrumé de fatigue qu'elle somnolait sur l'épaule de Ron... Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce que le ministre réclamait Harry avait déjà engagé le débat… Draco souffla.

« Ne joue pas à celui qui sais de quoi il parle Potter ! »

Malgré la fatigue il réussi à faire ressortir son agacement. Harry haussa les épaules.

« La ferme Malfoy. »

« Ne joue pas au héros avec moi Potter. »

Harry replongea son regard dans celui gris alors que la juge soupirait.

« Nous n'avons pas de solutions pour trier le vrai du faux… »

Harry se massa les tempes. En soit une lecture d'âme n'était pas une mauvaise idée... Mais pas contrainte... Il était peut-être être temps que le monde se rende compte de qui il avait été et de qui avait été Malfoy...

Harry lança à Malfoy.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu sache Malfoy, je… Me suis longtemps demandé si je devais te le dire. »

Draco haussa un sourcil et la salle devint plus silencieuse, intrigué par ce dialogue.

« Savoir quoi Potter ? Que tu me hais ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Ça aurait été trop facile de se haïr… Et toi comme moi n'avons jamais été attiré par la facilité... »

Draco roula des yeux. Sans blague. Harry coupa la réplique du blond en se levant et se tournant vers la juge.

« Vous vouliez une lecture d'âme ? Faites la mienne. Je le demande comme une faveur. »

Le ministre et la juge se regardèrent surpris.

« Mais en quoi cela concerne Mr Malfoy ? » Demanda la juge.

« En tout, madame la juge, vous comprendrez. »

La juge échangea avec le jury un regard et des murmures.

« Très bien. Auror ? Préparez la lecture d'âme. »

Alors que tout était en train d'être installé, Draco n'avait pas lâché Harry du regard. Il ne comprenait pas ! Il ne pensait pas Potter assez... Méchant pour le foutre encore plus dans la merde. À moins qu'il soit totalement épuisé et ne décide de l'achever pour écourter le jugement... Mais Potter avait raison, chacun était bien trop compliqué pour les conclusions 'évidentes'. Alors en quoi la lecture d'âme de Potter pourrait apporter quoi que ce soit d'autre?

Ils avaient épluché ses actions et son comportement...

Une heure plus tard, Harry était installé devant une bassine à côté de ses amis en face du jury et la cour ou presque.

« Pas moyen de mentir avec une lecture d'âme, ce sont les souvenirs tel quel, net et précis stocké dans l'inconscient et le subconscient. À vous de choisir les souvenirs à refaire surgir, les accélérer ou les ralentir ou même les stopper. »

Il avait plongé dans son esprit et nageait dans un assemblage de filaments. Il en effleura un qui lui fit un flash de souvenir. Il souriait en voyant la vitre du zoo disparaître.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le souvenir projeter au mur de la salle, derrière lui, lui avait le souvenir dans sa tête en même temps qu'il avait le reste de la salle devant lui. Le cerveau et la magie pouvaient faire des choses merveilleuses !

« Passons à quelque chose de plus en rapport avec la guerre Mr Potter. » fit la juge. Harry acquiesça.

« Je vais ajouter un peu de contexte, et alterner avec les souvenirs d'âme de Malfoy, vous comprendrez tous après, ne me coupez pas s'il vous plaît, c'est important pour tout comprendre. »

Draco grinça.

« Mes souvenirs d'âme ? Réellement Potter ? Tu te prends pour qui ? »

Harry le fixa un long moment, presque dérangeant pour la foule ne comprenant pas...

« Je brise le silence Draco, pour toi. » Et Harry ferma les yeux directement pour ne pas voir l'air surpris de la foule, ni de Draco.

Harry dans son esprit alla au souvenir de Dobby. Puis passa sa fuite.

La foule fut choquée de voir un enfant être ainsi traité, la juge réclama deux ou trois fois le silence. Harry passa un autre souvenir. Celui-ci était dans une autre partie de son esprit.

Draco blanchit à voir le salon Malfoy, son père juste devant.

« Putain POTTER ! Comment tu as pu avoir MES souvenirs ! »

Harry soupira.

« Ça viendra dans les explications, je sais que tu peux être patient… »

Draco fulmina, mais se replongea dans l'observation de son souvenir de môme.

 _«_ _Quel_ _ministre stupide ! »_

 _Lucius s'affala sans aucune classe dans son fauteuil et prit le verre d'alcool que lui tendai_ _t_ _Dobby._

 _«_ _Tout_ _s'est_ _bien passé monsieur. Dobby a fait comme vous aviez demandé pour Mr Potter. Mr Potter est l'humain le plus gentil que Dobby ai rencontré monsieur… »_

 _Dobby commençai_ _t à_ _pleurer en s'essuyant les yeux avec son torchon._

 _«_ _Je_ _sais Dobby, cet enfant est trop gentil… il est en danger_ _à_ _Poudlard. »_

 _« Dobby le surveillera monsieur. »_

 _«_ _Merci_ _Dobby. Tu peu_ _x_ _prendre ta soirée. Je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. »_

 _«_ _Bien_ _monsieur. »_

 _L'elfe popa et tous regardaient Lucius droit et impassible sur le banc des ac_ _cusés_ _. Personne n_ _'imaginait_ _les Malfoy autrement qu_ _'_ _horrible avec leurs elfes…_

 _«_ _Père_ _?_ _Que_ _s'est il passé ? » demanda Draco encore jeune au moment des faits._

 _«_ _Des_ _choses horribles se préparent Draco. Le lord noir va revenir. J'essaye de protég_ _er_ _Potter comme je peu_ _x_ _. Potter est plus en sécurité dans sa famille moldue qu_ _'à_ _Poudlard. Le Lord noir_ _à_ _déjà attaqu_ _é_ _une fois. Et Dumbledore le manipule_ _,_ _le pauvre enfant, pour le confronter aux problèmes…_ _Enfin_ _avec la magie de Dobby, il est normalement renvoy_ _é_ _de l'école. Usage de la magie pour un_ _étudiant_ _de premier cycle… »_

 _Draco fit la moue._

 _«_ _Mais_ _je fai_ _s_ _aussi de la magie en dehor_ _s_ _de Poudlard. »_

 _Lucius soupira._

 _«_ _Le_ _minist_ _ère_ _ne peut pas faire de différence entre ta magie et la mienne ou celle de ta m_ _ère_ _Draco. Surtout, si tu utilises nos baguettes. Potter est dans une maison moldue. »_

 _Draco avai_ _t_ _p_ _âli_ _même si dans le souvenir, on ne le voyait pas, on res_ _sentait_ _un peu ses émotions._

 _«_ _Il_ _va être renvoy_ _é_ _et ne jamais revenir ? »_

 _Son père reporta son attention sur son fils._

 _«_ _Hum_ _?_ _C'est_ _Potter. Dumbledore lui_ _-_ _même va s_ _ûrement_ _tout faire pour le faire revenir. Quel abruti !_ _Il_ _se croi_ _t_ _tout_ _-_ _puissant, mais Draco, le lord va revenir et à ce moment_ _-_ _là… »_

 _Lucius se leva et prit son fils dans les bras pour le caller sur ses genoux en soupirant._

 _«_ _Je_ _t'aime Draco, tu es_ _la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé avec Narciss_ _a_ _. Mais j'ai fais des choix…_ _Et_ _ils se sont révélés être mauvais. Je pensais que le lord remet_ _trait_ _les traditions sorci_ _ères_ _en place, que les sorciers seraient plus protégé de certaines mauvaises pens_ _ées_ _des né_ _s-de-_ _moldus et des moldus. Mais ça ne sera jamais le cas. Et je suis prison_ _nier_ _de cette erreur de jeunesse Draco. Et elle va s_ _ûrement_ _te d_ _étruire_ _toi et_ _Narcissa_ _. Je suis d_ _ésolé_ _Draco. Garde_ _en mémoire_ _que_ _si un jour_ _tu devais me ha_ _ïr_ _que j'ai essay_ _é_ _de te faire un avenir plus beau que le mien. J'ai essay_ _é_ _, mais j'ai_ _échoué_ _. »_

La foule était muette devant un Draco du présent au bord des larmes et les mangemorts le regard noir vers Lucius et Narcissa qui eux ne montraient rien. Ni gêne, ni surprise, rien.

 _Le Draco plus jeune se retourna vers son père du passé en larme._

 _«_ _Pourquoi_ _vous pleurez père ?_ _Pourquoi_ _les pens_ _ées_ _des né_ _s-de-moldus_ _sont mauvaises ?_ _Pourquoi_ _je devrais vous haïr ? »_

 _Lucius mit son doigt sur la petite bouche._

 _« C_ _hut_ _Draco. C'est encore trop compliqué pour toi. »_

 _Draco s_ _'installa_ _mieux sur les genoux de son père._

 _«_ _Je_ _veux savoir ! »_

 _Lucius_ _étira_ _un rictus en se reprenant, il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de_ _Draco_ _._

 _«_ _Je_ _suis triste, mais ce n'est rien, c'est un probl_ _ème_ _d'adultes, n'y pense pas. Pour les nés_ _-de-moldus_ _… ils cataloguent tout, le bon, le mauvais, la magie noire, la magie blanche…_ _Si_ _bien qu'au fil des années les gens, même les sorciers ont commenc_ _é_ _à ranger les choses dans des bo_ _îtes_ _toutes faites. Draco, tu as une bo_ _îte_ _où tu ranges tes affaires de bal_ _ai_ _et une où tu ranges tes affaires pour entretenir tes v_ _êtements_ _. »_

 _Draco hocha pos_ _itivement_ _la t_ _ête_ _._

 _«_ _Le_ _baume lustrant que tu utilises pour tes chaussures est aussi celui que tu utilises pour ton bal_ _ai_ _. Dans quelle bo_ _îte_ _le ranges-tu ? »_

 _Draco fit candidement._

 _«_ _Dans_ _ma bo_ _îte_ _de nettoyage général. Tout y est. »_

 _Son père sourit._

 _«_ _C'est_ _une solution que personne n'a envisag_ _é_ _avant de ranger les sorts de magie sp_ _écifique_ _dans une bo_ _îte_ _. Ou le sort est bon donc blanc ou mauvais donc noir. »_

 _Draco fronça les sourcil_ _s_ _._

 _«_ _Il_ _y a des sorts qui sont bons et mauvais ? »_

 _Lucius approuva._

 _«_ _Et_ _au lieu de leur donner une restriction pour un usage limité, on les a rang_ _é_ _dans les sorts mauvais. Tu connais le Doloris Draco ? »_

 _Draco trembla._

 _«_ _Oui_ _. Maman l'a une fois utilisé sur moi. »_

La foule eut une exclamation de choc total puis les chuchotis envahirent la salle. Harry mit en pause le souvenir. Ce souvenir était crucial pour la suite il attendit que les aurors calme tout le monde et remit le souvenir.

 _«_ _Oui_ _Draco, ta m_ _ère_ _l'a utilisé une fois. Tu sais pourquoi ? »_

 _«_ _J'ai_ _eu une surcharge magique et ça m'as sauvé la vie. »_

 _Lucius lui embrassa le front._

 _«_ _Exactement_ _. Mais d'autres personnes utilise ce sort pour faire du mal à des personnes. C'est la douleur la plus horrible du monde… »_

 _Draco buvai_ _t_ _les paroles de son père._

 _«_ _Donc_ _ce sort a été interdit !? »_

 _«_ _Oui_ _. Et des enfants arrivent_ _à_ _St mangouste en surcharge magique et meurent. »_

 _Draco eut l'air horrifi_ _é_ _._

 _«_ _Mais_ _… »_

 _Lucius lui fit un sourire._

 _«_ _Oui_ _, si moi et ta m_ _ère_ _ne savions pas lancer un Doloris, tu serais mort dans nos bras. Mais dans certaines conditions, beaucoup de sorts médicaux ou du quotidien peuvent être utilis_ _é_ _pour tortur_ _er_ _des gens Draco. Avec de l_ _'imagination,_ _tout peut être une arme. La magie, c'est surtout ce que l'on en fait qui est mauvais ou bon. Garde ça en t_ _ête_ _. »_

 _«_ _Oui_ _père. »_

 _Lucius souri_ _t_ _. Mais il ne s'attendai_ _t_ _pas à ce que son fils pose cette derni_ _ère_ _question._

 _«_ _Et_ _le lord, il utilise la magie pour faire le mal ? »_

 _Lucius par_ _ut_ _fatigué._

 _«_ _Tellement_ _que toute la société a peur de lui. Mais tu es en sécurité tant que tu te comportes en_ _Malfoy_ _et que tu fai_ _s_ _comme je t'ai ap_ _pris_ _. »_

 _«_ _Oui_ _père. »_

« Mr Potter ? »

Harry stoppa le souvenir.

« Oui madame la juge ? »

« Attendez une minute. Auror, veuillez ramener le professeur en médicomagie de St Mangouste. En attendant, nous allons poser quelques questions a Mme Malfoy. »

Narcissa fut avancé à côté de Draco. Le ministre les bras croisés écumait de rage mais aussi intériorisait son choc. La Juge laissa le jury poser des questions savamment composées. Un homme du jury se leva.

« Mme Malfoy, il est dit que pour lancer le Doloris, il faut ressentir de la haine. Vous avez lancé le doloris sur votre fils… »

Elle resta droite pour répondre.

« Les impardonables sont comme n'importe quel sort, basé sur une emotion. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être aussi forte pour l'utilisation normal du sort. J'ai même dû prendre une potion calmante pour ne pas lancer un doloris trop puissant et alimenté par la peur de perdre mon fils. »

La foule chuchotait entre eux visiblement perplexe.

« Nous voudrions une démonstration… D'un doloris lancé sans émotions fortes... »

Une femme s'outra.

« On ne peut pas lui demander ça ! Elle ne doit pas avoir de baguette à son procès et comment étalonner la douleur ? »

Harry se leva, sorti sa baguette, en fait celle de Draco gagner lors du combat et la retourna habilement avec deux doigts pour présenter le manche à Narcissa visiblement surprise.

« J'étalonnerais la douleur. J'ai le doloris de Voldemort comme référence , ça ne peut pas être pire. »

Elle s'autorisa un ricanement.

« Quel humour potache Mr Potter. Pas le moindre doute que je lance le sort de mort sur vous ? »

Harry ricana.

« J'ai appris à apprécier l'humour Malfoy à l'usage. Faites donc, mais dans ce cas, sachez que c'est votre famille qui me protège… De la mort. Ce serait affreusement contradictoire. »

Narcissa lança un doloris et Harry se mit a gesticuler puis a rire.

« Ok, ok stop, c'est horrible ! PITIÉ ! »

Elle stoppa et retourna la baguette pour la rendre à Potter, les larmes de rire aux yeux.

« Ça chatouille a mort ! »

Il frissonnait encore.

Les jurés étaient choqués et la foule perplexe.

« Alors… Le Doloris n'est pas fait pour torturé des gens ? »

« …Merde, on laisse vraiment des enfants mourir chaque année pour interdire un sort de chatouille ? »

Le médicomage arrivé fit une liste interminable de sorts médicaux ou chirurgicaux devenu interdits au fil des siècles .

« …Le sort de découpe pour les membres à amputer, le sort de stase pour l'opération a organes ouvert, celui de coupure pour les scalpels, le sort de succion pour les hémorragies et traumatismes cérébraux, le sort d'entrave pour les malades mentaux en crises convulsives, le Doloris pour les surcharges magiques, l'imperium pour les soins mentaux des personnes atteinte de dégénérescence mentale comme Alzheimer, l'Avada pour l'euthanasie sans douleur des patients en fin de vie… Dois-je faire la liste des potions aussi madame la juge ? »

Amelia Bones, la juge était littéralement sur le cul.

« Et sans l'Avada ? Comment faites vous par exemple ? »

« Une potion calmante et quand il faut vraiment un poison, mais les patients souffrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Même sédatés. Et beaucoup de méthodes moldues comme les injections de curare ou la sédation définitive ne font pas bon ménage avec les potions de soins ou même la magie des patients qui les rejettent. »

« C'est affreux ! » « Horrible. » « Indigne ! » « Inhumain ! » gronda la foule.

La juge du réclamer le silence.

« Mr Potter, nous étudierons avec grand intérêt ce qui est ressorti de ce souvenir, pourriez vous éviter tout de même trop de révélations perturbantes ? »

Harry ayant reprit sa baguette et sa place entre Ron et Hermione soupira.

« Oui. Bien sur. Mais dans ce cas je ne montre plus rien. Ma vie est un mélange de choses perturbantes, bonnes et mauvaises… »

Amélia soupira fataliste. Ron et Hermione juste derrière restaient silencieux, Hermione notait mentalement tout ce qui était dit et Ron se lamentait intérieurement du calvaire qu'allait infligé Harry à la foule.

« Bien reprenez alors. »

Harry reprit un nouveau souvenir. Il fit la moue en se souvenant de celui-ci mais le passa…

 _Il_ _était sur son bal_ _ai_ _et avai_ _t_ _fait le tour du lac, fait pas mal de pirouettes compliquées…_ _Et_ _s'_ _était posté sur son bal_ _ai_ _toujours mais proche de la tour d'astronomie. Il_ _s_ _'était pench_ _é_ _sur le manche les bras croisés, la t_ _ête_ _pos_ _ée_ _dessus im_ _mobile_ _dans le vent et avai_ _t_ _ferm_ _é_ _les yeux._

 _S'imaginant que la Coupe de Feu n_ _'avait_ _pas existé. Ron n'était pas f_ _âché_ _, les sorciers ne le détestaient pas…_ _Un_ _joli r_ _êve_ _. Il se voyait un sorcier normal faire ses cours et avoir un travail classique d'auror. Pas plus doué qu'un autre._

La foule fut empoignée par ce mal-être, voyant le rêve du Harry les yeux fermés.

 _La sensation de liberté, de vide…_ _Du_ _vent…_ _La_ _tour_ _a un m_ _ètre_ _même pas der_ _rière_ _il se savai_ _t_ _observ_ _é_ _. Tant pis. Il fit abstraction de cette sensation insti_ _nctive_ _et garda les yeux clos. Peut importe, tout le monde le détestait en ce moment. Pourquoi au final ?_

 _Avec un coup de vent_ _,_ _une effluve de parfum lui parvint. Il soupira._

 _«_ _Fous_ _moi la paix qui que tu soi_ _s_ _. » grogn_ _a_ _le brun mais il entendit juste un mouvement sur le c_ _ôté_ _. La personne venai_ _t_ _de s'asseoir. Il imaginai_ _t_ _sur le rebord, ou les jambes dans le vide. L'autre ne parla pas se contentant de rester l_ _à_ _de longues heures…_

 _Il somnolait un peu mais pas une seconde ne pensa à descendre de son bal_ _ai_ _, qu'il pouvai_ _t_ _tomber ou même_ _…_ _De_ _regarder qui était là avec lui…_

 _L'autre remua, il se retrouva avec une couverture sur le dos et l'autre parti en silence._

 _Des informulés ?_

 _Harry sourit, bon, peut_ _-_ _être qu'une personne dans le château ne le haïssait pas, et à l'odeur, c'était surprenant que ce soit lui._

 _Mais peut importait._

 _Une personne ne le ha_ _ï_ _ssait pas._

Harry stoppa le souvenir sur un Draco du présent un peu surpris. Il était soutenu par Ron et Hermione dans son dos, silencieux mais présents et il en avait bien besoin. Il montra deux autres souvenirs dans le même style à des moments de l'année différente. Avant de passer à un souvenir de Malfoy.

 _Malfoy vit le brun se poster pr_ _ès_ _de la tour alors qu'il traversait le parc. Sans bien comprendre il avai_ _t_ _suivi les figures improbables du brun._

 _«_ _Espèce_ _de connard !_ _Personne_ _ne rivalisera jamais avec toi Potter, tu es ton bal_ _ai_ _…_ _Ils_ _ont four_ _ré_ _un bal_ _ai_ _dans l_ _'utérus_ _de ta pauvre m_ _ère_ _ma parole. »_

 _Draco soupira en le voyant se stabiliser à c_ _ôté_ _de la tour d'astronomie et une envie folle le prit de monter là haut._

 _Il y alla._

 _L'air mélancolique du brun lui fit oublier qu'il pouvai_ _t_ _se retourner et être découvert mais Potter ne bougea pas._

 _«_ _Fous_ _moi la paix qui que tu soi_ _s_ _. »_

 _Draco roula des yeux, s'apprêtant à dire à cet enquiquineur que la tour était à tout le monde mais s'abstient. Il s'assi_ _t_ _au bord, les jambes dans le vide. Son estomac voulu remonter mais il le calma et s'adossa à la pierre du muret. Le moindre faux mouvement et il finirai_ _t_ _en p_ _âté_ _pour chats en bas. Il regarda long_ _uement_ _le brun dans cette position improbable et casse_ _-_ _gueule sur son bal_ _ai_ _et sentit monter de l'admiration pour lui._

 _Il le veilla._

 _Presque à l_ _'aurore,_ _il remonta prudemment sur le muret et la tour avant de n_ _égligemment_ _lui mettre une couverture. Ce mec était dingue !_

Le souvenir suivant montrait Draco tenter la position avachie de Potter sur son balai, avachie et immobile. Autant dire que Draco ce soir la mangea beaucoup de sable !

 _«_ _Mon_ _manoir pour tes pensées Potter. »_

 _Chuchota le blond en voyant le point de Potter a c_ _ôté_ _de la tour._

 _«_ _Si_ _tu savais que ces putains de badges_ _"A_ _bas Potter_ _"_ _sont en fait l_ _à_ _pour t'aider…_ _Ma_ _plus belle création, ensorcelée pour calmer son porteur, mais ça tu ne le saura jamais Potter…_ _E_ _t ça vaut peut_ _-_ _être mieux. »_

 _Draco monta comme souvent quand le brun était sur son bal_ _ai_ _. Ce que le blond ne pouvai_ _t_ _pas voir, c'est que Harry sentait son parfum lui parvenir presque quand il entrait sur le toit de la tour. Et qu'il connaissai_ _t_ _tr_ _ès_ _bien ce parfum. Draco ne vit jamais le sourire qui naissai_ _t_ _à_ _chaque fois sur ses l_ _èvres_ _._

 _Chacun restait dans une sorte de d_ _éni_ _._

 _Et le reste du temps ils pouvaient se haïr et se balancer des sorts à la figure sans complexe ou mauvaise conscience. C'était agréablement confortable pour les deux._

 _Au petit matin, Draco partait, n'ayant pas dormi. Et le cœur du brun se serra. Une fois réel_ _lement_ _seul_ _,_ _Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le lever de soleil._

 _«_ _Putain_ _salle petite fouine, tu joues un double jeu tr_ _ès_ _dangereux…_ _Tous_ _ceux proche de moi ont tendance à avoir des problèmes… »_

Le souvenir se stoppa. Draco soupira défaitiste.

« Tu savais. »

Harry lui fit un sourire victorieux.

« La prochaine fois, évite de mettre du parfum, surtout, un que tu es le seul à porter. »

Harry vit la juge faire la moue et prendre la parole.

« Pour qu'elle raison étiez vous si… Mélancolique dans ces souvenirs ? Vous avez pensé que tout le monde vous détestaient… »

Harry la fixa.

« Désolé, je ne répondrais pas à cette question, je dirais juste que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été difficile à vivre. Et Draco n'apportera aucunes précisions sur la raison des badges. S'il vous plaît. »

Elle lui fit un signe de tête positif.

Il replongea dans un souvenir. Celui-ci violent.

Le cimetière.

La foule fut ensorcelée, pour calmer l'hystérie de voir Voldemort revenir à la vie. Et ce fut le moment où Ron et Hermione firent un mouvement, silencieux jusque là.

Ron lui mit la main sur le bras étant placé juste derrière. Hermione lui chuchota que tout était fini. Il les en remerciait, même en souvenir, c'était des moments difficiles. Très.

Une fois le calme revenu, dans son esprit aussi, il prit à nouveau un souvenir de Draco.

 _Hall du manoir Malfoy._

 _Sa m_ _ère_ _le tenait par les épaules pour se soutenir entre eux. Draco avai_ _t_ _le corps tr_ _em_ _blant._

 _« M_ _ère_ _…_ _J'ai_ _prévu comme vous aviez demandé…_ _La_ _trousse de soin. »_

 _Narcissa impeccable avec un chignion parfait et une robe en dentelle soupira._

 _«_ _Merci_ _Draco. Nous savions que ça allai_ _t_ _arriver, j'ai tellement souhaité que ce soit le plus tard possible… »_

 _Lucius réapparu. Il chancela et accouru vers son fil_ _s_ _et sa femme._

 _«_ _Il_ _… »_

 _Et dans un mouvement il se décala, tomba à genoux sur le c_ _ôté_ _dans un bruit d'os sur le marbre, balança son masque de mangemort vers l'autre bout de la pièce et vomit bruyam_ _ment._

 _Draco et Narcissa l'aid_ _èrent_ _à_ _passer ce moment le moins mal possible. Elle fit dispara_ _ître_ _toute trace et odeur alors que Draco lui tendait un linge propre. Lucius était à bout de souffle._

 _« Je… Je…_ _Désolé_ _… Doloris… »_

 _Narcissa l'aida à se dresser, son corps tr_ _emblant_ _._

 _«_ _Ce_ _n'est rien, le contre coup des doloris est toujours tr_ _ès_ _violent. Viens t_ _'installer_ _au salon. Draco la potion calmante. »_

 _Mais toujours à genoux sur le sol Lucius mit les mains sur son visage et se mit à pleurer._

 _Draco prit son père dans les bras et le consola alors que sa m_ _ère_ _ramenai_ _t_ _une couverture pour lui poser sur le dos. Lucius ser_ _ra_ _Draco_ _à_ _lui faire mal._

 _«_ _Il_ _est revenu à la vie. Un vieux rituel de magie nécromancienne. Et j'ai su. Que nous al_ _lions_ _tous mourir, au mieux de sa col_ _ère_ _d'un avada, au pire, fous à cause des doloris…_ _Ou_ _des tortures. Et je vous ai em_ _mené_ _dans l'antichambre de l_ _'horreur_ _. Dans les prochaines années Draco ton quotidien, ta vie, ce sera_ _la mort, le sang, la torture, la douleur. Et c'est ma faute ! »_

 _« Père_ _…_ _N_ _e dites pas ça… »_

 _Lucius releva son visage crispé de douleur et inond_ _é_ _de larmes._

 _«_ _Ce_ _que je t'ai appris, tous ce que je t'ai appris, tu devras l'utiliser tout le temps même avec nous Draco. Et comparé à ce que je vais t'apprendre dans les mois à venir, ce n'était rien. Je vais. »_

 _Lucius eu du mal à déglutir._

 _« Je vais briser tes r_ _êves_ _et tes espoir_ _s_ _, je vais briser tes principes et ton intégrité. Je vais s_ _ûrement_ _bris_ _er_ _ton_ _âme_ _d'enfant et te contraindre à être adulte d_ _ès_ _maintenant_ _Draco_ _. Pardonne moi. Je vais briser ton_ _âme_ _en t'apprenant a tortur_ _er_ _, à tuer même. »_

 _Draco bl_ _ê_ _mit._

 _«_ _Père_ _ce n'est… »_

 _Lucius prit le visage en coupe de son fils, le regard si dévasté que cela ser_ _ra_ _les entrailles du plus jeune._

 _«_ _Haïs_ _moi. Fais simplement que ton seul r_ _êve_ _dans la vie sera de me placer un Avada dans le dos. Je vais être ton pire cauchemar Draco. Je vais briser mon fil_ _s_ _ch_ _éri_ _. D_ _éteste_ _moi ce sera plus facile pour toi. »_

 _Draco laissa ses larmes coulées._

 _«_ _Je_ _ne peu_ _x_ _pas… »_

 _Lucius se redressa ferma les yeux et lança un doloris. Draco surpris et choqu_ _é_ _hurla, hurla alors que Narcissa se mordai_ _t_ _la main pour ne pas hurler elle aussi. Elle finit par fuir vers sa chambre en pleurs. Lucius stop_ _pa_ _le sort et prit un ton froid._

 _«_ _Tu_ _doi_ _s_ _être un homme tr_ _ès_ _vite fils, très vite ou tu mour_ _ras_ _. »_

 _Et il partit._

 _Draco avai_ _t_ _les larmes aux yeux, laisser là, fourbu de douleur sur le marbre froid du hall. Il pleura une bonne partie de la nuit. Comprenant et ne comprenant pas son père et sa m_ _ère_ _._

 _Maudissant ce satané mage noir qui lui avai_ _t_ _volé ses parents, son enfance !_

 _Draco ferma les yeux._

 _«_ _Comme_ _je te comprend et je te ha_ _ïs_ _Potter. Si tu n'était pas venu au monde, je n'aurais jamais connu des parents aimant et je ne saurais pas ce que j'ai perdu ce soir… »_

 _Il se releva chancelant et se tra_ _îna_ _à sa chambre où il fixa un moment la porte fermée de la chambre parentale. Plus de c_ _âlin_ _, plus d'amour.._ _._ _Plus rien. Avec le retour du mage noir il avai_ _t_ _tout perdu._

Harry du présent reprit une inspiration en fixant la haine peinte sur le visage de Draco à ce souvenir encore visiblement vivace en lui et l'air mortifié de Lucius… Sans parler de l'air triste de Narcissa.

Harry entendit à peine le juré poser des questions au couple. Puis à Draco. Draco refusa de lancer une procédure de jugement pour maltraitance.

Hermione lui chuchota.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit tout ça ? »

Il lui répondit en chuchotant lui aussi pour ne pas déranger les discussions entre les jurés et les Malfoys.

« Sur le moment je ne le savais pas. Et après quand je l'ai su… C'était trop tard. »

Ron lui tapota l'épaule.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été un crétin certaines fois… Autant avec toi que la fouine... »

Harry roula des yeux.

« Arrête Ron, vous avez été les meilleurs amis du monde… Je ne vous reproche rien. Vraiment. »

Ron lui fit un sourire.

« Bon okai, on s'est pas mal rattrapé sur la fin. »

Harry lui fit un sourire aussi.

« Mr Potter ? Voulez vous continuer ? »

« Avec plaisir madame la juge. »

Il tria ses souvenirs, retria, retria. Cette année avais tellement de mauvais souvenirs que c'était difficile de choisir un ou deux en particulier… Bon si allez, les détraqueurs avec le procès qui suivit. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il s'était focalisé plus longtemps sur Lucius juste avant son procès.

Il avait encore un goût amère en bouche à ce moment là.

La foule fut scandalisée des mesures prises contre un enfant. Le ministre du s'expliquer… Et il eu beaucoup de mal.

« Du calme dans la salle ! » réclama Mlle Bones, la présidente et juge pour l'occasion.

Draco avait l'air crispé dans sa chaise. Il savait ce qu'allait prendre Potter comme souvenir et il ne le mettait pas en valeur loin de la.

 _Dans une cave sordide deux moldus étaient attachés et Lucius expliquait à son fils comment utiliser certains sort_ _s_ _de tortures._

 _«_ _N'oublie_ _pas, moins tu utilises des sorts interdits, plus tu seras intouchable. Comme je te l'avais dit quand tu étai_ _s_ _plus jeune, n'importe quel sort du quotidien peut être utilis_ _é_ _pour tortur_ _er_ _. Soit inventif, le lord adore les gens inventifs. Ne montre jamais ton dégo_ _ût_ _. Allez essaye. »_

 _Draco lança un sort anti gelure, qui causait beaucoup de cloques. Il réchauffait la peau gelée, mais une peau déjà chaude br_ _ûlait_ _en surface. Lucius le regardait._

 _«_ _Ton_ _masque, je peu_ _x_ _lire tout le d_ _égoût_ _que ça t'inspire. Et c'est pas mal mais ça ne satisfera jamais le lord ! »_

 _La réprimande claqua l'air, comme une gifle sur la peau blanche de Draco vexé et se sentant si sali._

 _«_ _Et_ _si je voulais rester neutre dans la guerre ? »_

 _D_ _é_ _fia Draco à son père. Lucius le fixai_ _t_ _un sourire narquois._

 _«_ _Réfléchis_ _à_ _cette b_ _êtise_ _deux secondes … va dans le camp de la lumi_ _ère_ _, tu seras trait_ _é_ _comme un paria par l'Ordre. Un l_ _âche_ _couard qui s'est cach_ _é_ _dans le camp de la lumi_ _ère_ _. Neutre on te traitera de l_ _âche_ _, sans opi_ _nions_ _, de planqué qui n'a_ _pas les testicules de ses convictions. Mangemort…_ _La_ _facilité d'un choix déjà tout fait gr_ _âce_ _à_ _moi et de b_ _énéficier_ _de ma réputation… »_

 _Draco soupira._

 _«_ _Me_ _mettre à son service est trop dangereux. »_

 _Lucius ricana sans joie._

 _«_ _Il_ _te forcera à prendre la marque. Quit_ _te_ _pour ça,_ _à_ _tuer ta m_ _ère_ _… »_

 _Draco p_ _âli_ _._

 _«_ _Ton_ _masque Draco, tu veux vraiment mourir ?_ _Doloris_ _. »_

 _Draco reti_ _ent_ _son hurlement de douleur. Maintenant son père l'endurcissai_ _t_ _au maximum au doloris et renforçait sans cesse son occlumencie en essayant de pénétr_ _er_ _son esprit n'importe quand._

 _Il était devenu fort en occlumencie mais le doloris…_ _Restait_ _la pire douleur de sa vie. Ça lui rappelait cruellement que son père le brisai_ _t_ _pour le garder en vie. Tellement paradoxale._

 _Ils reprirent ensemble les tortures._

 _«_ _Je_ _te donne un ultime conseil_ _Draco_ _, le ministre a essay_ _é_ _de faire condamner Potter pour usage de la magie devant des moldus même si c'était pour se sauver de D_ _ét_ _raqueurs. Il va essayer de pourrir la vie de Potter, il va envoyer une inquisitrice à_ _Poudlard_ _cette année…_ _Une_ _fol_ _le_ _dingue du nom de Dolores Ombrage. Met la toi dans la poche. Tu as int_ _érêt,_ _cette femme est réel_ _lement_ _cinglé_ _e_ _pire que ta tante. »_

 _« Potter ?_ _Il_ _…_ _Va bien_ _? »_

 _Lucius fixai_ _t_ _son fils et fit la moue._

 _«_ _Je_ _lis en toi comme dans un livre Draco… »_

 _Draco se préparait à recevoir un doloris mais Lucius l_ _'attira_ _loin dans la cave, l'emmena dans sa cave à vin personnelle._

 _«_ _Ok_ _, raconte moi. »_

 _Draco fut prit au dépourvu._

 _«_ _Pardon_ _? »_

 _«_ _Avec_ _tous mes efforts je n'arrive pas à être aussi cruel avec toi qu'il le faudrai_ _t_ _et tu ne me ha_ _ïs_ _pas… »_

 _Draco souffla._

 _«_ _Je_ _n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir d'essayer de me sauver la vie. »_

 _Lucius fit la moue._

 _«_ _Et_ _Potter ? »_

 _Draco cligna des yeux._

 _«_ _Quoi_ _Potter ? »_

 _Lucius déboucha une bouteille et servit deux verres, il huma et trempa les l_ _èvres_ _dans son verre avant de tendre l'autre à_ _Draco_ _._

 _«_ _Il_ _y a quelque chose dans ton regard quand je parle de Potter. On en parle beaucoup, vu son importance dans nos vies et dans la communauté sorcière, mais cette lueur n'était pas l_ _à_ _avant. Les années d'avant tu nous parlais de ce petit gamin qui pourrissai_ _t_ _ta vie…_ _Cette_ _année tu n'en as pas beaucoup parl_ _é_ _. Et pas une fois en mal. »_

 _Draco rougit et se sentit mal a l'aise. Une envie de fuir le prit si fort qu'il d_ _û_ _se faire violence pour regarder son père._

 _«_ _Ha_ _. Je vois. »_

 _Draco croassa._

 _« Quoi ?_ _Je_ _n'ai rien dit… »_

 _Lucius souleva un sourcil._

 _«_ _Pas_ _besoin. Ton corps entier a parl_ _é_ _pour toi._ _Cache_ _tes réactions Draco. »_

 _Draco but une gorgée de vin pour se reprendre._

 _«_ _Je_ _ne sais pas ce que vous en comprenez père, je ne comprend pas moi-même… »_

 _Lucius se pin_ _ça_ _le nez de son pouce et son index._

 _«_ _Tu_ _es amoureux. »_

 _Draco en l_ _âcha_ _son verre qui explosa au sol sous le regard noir de son père. D'un mouvement de main sans baguette et informulé le verre disparu._

 _« QUOI ? »_

 _Lucius le gifla._

La foule fut prise d'un hoquet de surprise que les aurors durent calmer avant que Harry ne reprenne le souvenir.

 _«_ _Calme_ _toi ne me fais pas une crise d'hystérie… »_

 _Draco se reprit en papillonnant des yeux._

 _«_ _Veuillez_ _m'excuser de mon comportement père. »_

 _Draco plia l_ _'échine_ _bien bas en vrillant son regard au sol. Pour une r_ _évélation_ _comme ça, il pouvai_ _t_ _être renié ou pire. Lapidé ! Il cacha ses larmes les retenant dans sa gorge nouée._

 _Lucius même si il était satisfait que Draco se contrôle passa une main sur sa joue pour lui relever le menton._

 _«_ _Ta_ _m_ _ère_ _et moi…. nous savions depuis longtemps pour ton orientation sentimentale. C'est une confirmation. »_

 _Draco déglutit avec difficulté._

 _«_ _Père_ _je… »_

 _«_ _Ne_ _dis rien, tant que tu ne confirmes rien, je peu_ _x_ _me dire que je me trompe, en temps normal je t'aurais aid_ _é_ _à t'accepter, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu trouves l'homme de ta vie. Mais tu comprends qu'avec le lord noir, c'est impossible. Ne fait pas la bêtise de coucher avec des hommes et que ça vienne à se savoir Draco…_ _Désolé_ _ça va être dur à vivre pour toi à l'avenir mais fais attention à toi, je n'ai qu'un fils et je veux le garder. »_

 _Lucius le prit dans les bras et lui embrassa le front avant de sortir de la cave à vin laissant_ _Draco_ _avec ses r_ _évélations_ _. Draco était choqu_ _é_ _._

 _Il laissa un sanglot passer._

 _Puis un autre._

 _Il attrapa la bouteille à peine entamée et bu à même le goulot._

 _Il était gay._

 _Une tafiole et amoureux du seul mec sur terre qui devai_ _t_ _le d_ _étester_ _plus que_ _Voldemort_ _!_

 _Il s_ _'effondra_ _sur lui_ _-_ _même en hoquetant de douleur en frappant le sol de son poing qui ne tenai_ _t_ _pas la bouteille._

 _« JE TE HAIS POTTER ! »_

 _A partir de ce moment, Draco se fit la promesse d'être illisible et se renferma sur lui même._

Harry stoppa le souvenir avec le cœur serré. Draco lui envoyait un regard noir.

« Ce souvenir n'était pas indispensable Potter ! »

Harry soupira.

« Pour moi si. »

Les aurors renouvelèrent le sort de silence et de calme sur les mangemorts visiblement plus véhément sur l'orientation sexuelle du blond.

« En quoi mon orientation sexuelle est importante pour mon procès ? Ça ne regarde que moi avec qui je couche ! »

« Normalement ouais, ça devrait, mais moi ce souvenir ma choqué, chez les moldus les homos ont le droit de se marier, ici, visiblement les gays sont reniés ou lapidés ?! Lapidés ? Comme au Moyen Age ? Et on brûle les bébés roux aussi ? »

Draco ricana jaune.

« Si seulement, ça ferait moins de Weasley ! »

« Hé ! » firent les roux.

Harry ricana.

« Crétin , les sorciers ne sont déjà pas assez peu nombreux pour toi ? »

Draco soupira fatigué. Harry se tourna vers la juge et le ministre avec un beau sourire.

« Il va sans dire que je soutiens à deux cent pour cent la cause homosexuelle. Je ferais en sorte que des lois soient revues ou créées pour donner les mêmes droits aux homos, bis et hétéros… Du moins une fois que j'aurais supervisé que les enfants aient des droits spécifiques et que ces droits soient appliqués, pas comme pour moi… Mais ce n'est pas la question dans ce jugement. »

Même Amélia semblait gênée.

Il passa les souvenirs de ses retenues avec Ombrage… Il serra les dents et ses amis lui avaient prit l'épaule alors qu'il frottait encore sa main douloureuse…

La salle et particulièrement Molly furent au delà du scandalisé et beaucoup réclamaient des réponses ou des actions contre l'utilisation de plumes de sang sur un mineur, puis du Veritaserum toujours sur des mineurs ! Le ministre s'expliqua, la juge dû demander le calme plusieurs fois, prouver qu'Ombrage avait eu un procès… Mais devant les faits le ministre dû promettre qu'il y aurait des suites.

Ensuite Harry passa pas mal de petits bouts de souvenirs des brigades où Draco ne révélait jamais ce qu'il savait de la salle sur demande et où le soir une fois par semaine comme par hasard Harry voyait dans un cadre un lutin lui chuchoter quelques mots dans un ordre aléatoire en apparence. En fait, le planning des circuits de la brigade…

Harry serra les dents. Plus on avançait dans les souvenirs plus ils étaient durs…

« Ne passez pas la partie du ministère Mr Potter, ce serait remuer trop de mauvais souvenirs. » fit Lucius directement au brun pour la première fois. Harry serra les dents.

« Si, je veux être objectif, vous y avez joué un double rôle très finement exécuté… »

Lucius ne se défila pas au regard.

« J'ai été jugé coupable ce jour-là, de toute façon rien ne me sauvera et certainement pas ce simulacre… »

Harry fit un signe de tête positif.

« Comme vous voulez, mais je vous dois d'avoir retenu Lestrange de m'avoir lancé des sorts et d'avoir induit la bataille pour cacher la voix de la prophétie… »

Lucius haussa les épaules.

« Qui a conduit à la fin que nous connaissons tous à votre parrain et du cousin de ma femme. Oubliez ça et poursuivez Potter. »

Harry déglutit. La sixième année était riche en émotion.

Il leva la main tremblante vers un souvenir vivace. Il passa le souvenir des toilettes de Mimi où il eut la mauvaise, très mauvaise idée de lancer un sort inconnu simplement en prononçant son nom.

La foule en voyant le sang fut choquée… Oui le héros savait aussi faire des bêtises !

 _Snape emporta_ _it_ _Draco_ _à l'infirmerie mais ce que personne ne savai_ _t_ _c'est que Harry mortifi_ _é_ _de son action était revenu avec la cape d'invisibilité et une fois le professeur parti s'était instal_ _lé_ _avec la cape à c_ _ôté_ _du blond._

 _«_ _Je_ _suis d_ _ésolé_ _Draco, vraiment. Je ne savais pas pour le sort…_ _Je_ _ne pensais pas que ça allai_ _t_ _dégénér_ _er._ _Tu vas mal en ce moment et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est t'envoyer aux portes de la mort. Mais quel idiot je fais. »_

 _Le brun prit la main du blond._

 _«_ _Je_ _suis là_ _Draco… Je_ _sais que…_ _On_ _le sai_ _t_ _tous les deux hein, je veillerais sur toi aussi longtemps que tu seras ici par ma faute. »_

 _Harry se releva pour poser une fesse sur le bord du lit en face du blond._

 _«_ _Je_ _vais te par_ _aître_ _stupide mais, je suis désolé pour ton père tu sais. Je sais qu'il m'aide. Même si j'aurais ap_ _précié_ _qu'il ne m_ _'envoit_ _pas cet elfe cinglé…_ _Mais_ _les gens qui essayent de m'aider meurent Draco. Et je ne veux pas que tu meures. Surtout à cause de moi. »_

 _Harry laissa une larme coul_ _er,_ _qui tomba sur la main du blond._

 _«_ _Je_ _sais que tu m'aide. Je sais que tu as pris la marque…_ _Mais_ _je m'en fou. Tu m'aides. Et j_ _'apprécie_ _mais ne continue pas, c'est trop dangereux. S'il te pla_ _ît_ _, si comme on dit dans le coma l'inconscient enregistre tout, arrête de m'aider. Sauve ta peau Draco. Tu ne seras jamais un l_ _âche_ _pour moi. »_

 _Harry prit la main et releva la manche de la tenue de nuit de l'infirmerie. Harry regarda la marque. Il fit la moue en la voyant._

 _«_ _Elle_ _es_ _t_ _d'une laideur cette marque. Tomy n'as vraiment aucun bon go_ _ût_ _. »_

 _Harry passa son doigt dessus. Il fut_ _électrocuté_ _et retira son doigt surprit. Il posa sa main à plat sur toute la marque et…_

 _Il vit comme si il était aspiré dans un tunnel et sa cicatrice lui fit mal !_

 _Il reprit conscience dans un manoir._

 _«_ _Ok_ _. Encore un truc tordu. »_

 _Harry vit passer une image effac_ _ée_ _d'un Draco courant dans les escaliers en riant. Lucius habill_ _é_ _pompeusement avec Narcissa à son bras et le regardant et lui parlant. Sauf qu'il n_ _'avait_ _pas de son._

 _«_ _Okay_ _. Je suis dans l'esprit de_ _Draco_ _et ceci est le manoir Malfoy… Harry, un jour, arr_ _ête_ _d_ _'attire_ _r les ennuis ! » se gronda le brun dépité et las à haute voix._

 _«_ _Bon_ _bah tant qu'a faire, visitons. Avec un peu de chance je trouverais une sortie… »_

 _Harry passa par toutes les portes et accéléra le souvenir au maximum. Il ressortait de chaque pi_ _èce_ _avec un sourire ou un rire._

 _«_ _Si_ _les gens savaient_ _Draco_ _à quel point tu as eu une enfance g_ _éniale_ _et heureuse ! » Harry soupira en sortant d'une salle._

 _«_ _Je_ _suis un peu jaloux je crois… »_

 _Harry regarda autour de lui parlant à l'inconscient de Draco ou à lui_ _-_ _même…_

 _«_ _J'aurais_ _aim_ _é_ _avoir au moins un bel anniversaire comme les tiens. »_

 _La visite dura…_ _Dur_ _a…_ _Si_ _bien que Harry pensai_ _t_ _y avoir passé des années. Il s'assit dans le jardin à un moment. Sa t_ _ête_ _pulsa_ _et il était maussade._

 _«_ _J'ai_ _tout visit_ _é_ _…_ _Je_ _crois. Tout vu, revu…_ _Revu_ _tout ça plusieurs fois…_ _C'était_ _bien au d_ _ébut_ _, c'était comme si je pouvais à travers toi revivre mon enfance_ _… Mais_ _maintenant… »_

 _Il fut coup_ _é_ _par une sil_ _houette_ _plus nette que les souvenirs._

 _«_ _Tu_ _n'as pas tout vu Potter. »_

 _Harry se releva devant ce Draco._

 _«_ _Si_ _j'ai fait le tour plusieurs fois. Ravi de te rencontrer. »_

 _Mais le Draco en face n'avai_ _t_ _pas l'air de l_ _'écouter_ _._

 _«_ _Il_ _reste deux choses à voir Potter. Une a à voir avec le pourquoi tu es ici. La seconde, comment sortir d'ici. »_

 _Harry paru curieux._

 _«_ _C'est-à-dire_ _. Ou somme_ _nous exacte_ _ment_ _? »_

 _«_ _Dans_ _la partie âme/incon_ _scient_ _. Le sto_ _ckage_ _de tous les souvenirs. »_

 _«_ _Ho_ _tu es donc en partie l_ _'âme_ _ou l'inconscient de Draco. »_

 _«_ _Pas_ _l_ _'âme_ _. On ne peut pas dire que je suis l_ _'âme_ _. Je suis un bout d_ _'âme_ _. »_

 _Harry fronça les sourcil_ _s_ _._

 _«_ _Un_ _bout ? »_

 _«_ _Un_ _bout. On en vien_ _t_ _à_ _pourquoi tu es l_ _à._ _»_

 _Harry soupira._

 _«_ _Je_ _suis loin d'être aussi idiot que tu le pense mais là je ne comprend pas. »_

 _La sil_ _houette_ _s_ _'approcha_ _et ef_ _fleura_ _Harry qui se sentit ir_ _radié_ _d'une telle compl_ _émentarité_ _qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux._

 _«_ _C'était_ _quoi ça ? »_

 _«_ _L'autre_ _morceau de l_ _'âme_ _. Il y a dans l'univers des_ _âmes_ _qui sont faites pour se compléter_ _,_ _d'autres pour se lier. Et rarement, se lier pour se compléter. »_

 _Harry se laissa tomber au sol._

 _«_ _Un_ _truc comme…_ _Les_ _âmes sœurs_ _ou_ _âme_ _jumelle, ou un truc new age ? »_

 _L'âme sourit._

 _«_ _C'est_ _plus complexe mais c'est dans l'idée des_ _âmes_ _sœurs et_ _âme_ _jumelle. C'est comme si dans notre cas nos_ _âmes_ _étaient sœurs et jumelle… »_

 _«_ _Wow_ _. »_

 _« Ça explique pas mal de choses. »_

 _Harry se laissa allonger dans l'herbe._

 _«_ _Ouais_ _. Beaucoup. Ce qui explique que j'ai été hap_ _pé_ _par la partie de notre_ _âme_ _qui avai_ _t_ _besoin de sa moitié ? »_

 _«_ _C'est_ _ça. »_

 _Harry se redressa._

 _«_ _Je_ _suis désolé pour le sort ! »_

 _«_ _Ce_ _n'est pas pour ça que tu as été hap_ _pé_ _. »_

 _Harry fit la carpe._

 _«_ _Ho_ _?_ _Quoi_ _alors ? »_

 _«_ _Avant_ _, pour relier nos_ _âmes_ _et nos inconscients , visualise un lien magique entre ma t_ _ête_ _et ta t_ _ête_ _. Par ce lien constant tu auras acc_ _ès_ _ici autant de fois que tu le souhaitera. »_

 _Harry écarquilla les yeux._

 _«_ _C'est_ _vrai ?_ _C'est_ _pas un peu du viol de pensée ? »_

 _«_ _Non_ _… »_

« SI ! » c'était le Draco du présent. Harry mit en pause.

« De quel droit Potter tu es venu dans mon inconscient pour visiter a ta guise et faire un accès constant a mes souvenirs ! » éructât le blond. Le Harry du présent eut l'air penaud.

« En quelque sorte c'est toi qui me l'a demandé et proposé… Et tu as du coup accès à mon inconscient aussi c'est dans les deux sens. »

« Mais je ne me souvenais pas de ça POTTER ! »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Oui et bien je n'y peux rien, tu m'as happé dans ton fucking inconscient hein, m'annonçant comme une fleur que nous étions liés par l'âme… Alors va te faire… Oh merde… »

Il remit le souvenir.

 _«_ _Non_ _ce n'est pas du viol de pensée, ça marche dans les deux sens. Et deux morceaux d'une_ _âme_ _savent inconsciemment tou_ _t_ _l'une de l'autre…_ _Et_ _on en vient_ _à_ _ce qui est important. »_

 _Harry soupira._

 _«_ _À_ _tou_ _t_ _les coups je ne vais pas aimer. »_

 _L_ _'âme_ _fit la moue._

 _«_ _Non_ _. C'est même un euph_ _émisme_ _. Il y a quelque chose que tu doi_ _s_ _savoir car tu es la moitié. Mais ça te fera du mal. Encore plus de mal qu_ _'à_ _moi. Beaucoup. »_

 _Harry blêmit._

 _« Un rapport avec_ _Voldemort_ _et la guerre ? »_

 _«_ _Malheureusement_ _. »_

 _La sil_ _houette_ _l'em_ _mena_ _dans la cave, ouvrit un passage secret puis une trappe._

 _«_ _C'est_ _ici. Mais avant que tu ne vois tout ceci, je doi_ _s_ _te pr_ _évenir_ _que jamais tu ne pourras oublier de toi_ _-_ _m_ _ême_ _ce qui s'y trouve. »_

 _Harry déglutit._

 _«_ _C'est_ _si horrible? »_

 _«_ _C'est_ _Voldemort. Mais rien ne t'oblige a regarder ces souvenirs. Rien. »_

 _«_ _Sauf_ _si c'est pour la guerre. »_

 _La_ _sil_ _houette_ _soupira._

 _« Ça a un rapport. Et je ne peu_ _x_ _pas te dire ce que cela contient. Pas comme ça. »_

 _«_ _Si_ _c'est si horrible, je veux aider_ _… Pour_ _te soutenir... »_

 _Draco lui fit signe vers la trappe ouverte. Prud_ _emment,_ _Harry glissa dans le trou._

Dans la salle Harry stoppa le souvenir. Il reprit plus loin.

 _Il res_ _sortit_ _et vomit sur les dalles froides en_ _tremblant_ _la mine si p_ _âle_ _qu'il rivalisai_ _t_ _avec le_ _Draco_ _effacé du souvenir. Le_ _Draco_ _du souvenir l'aida à s'éloigner de la trappe alors qu'Harry se mit en position fœtale et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses sanglots._

 _Mais le brun poussa un couinement puis un grogn_ _ement_ _d'agonie pour finir sur un hurlement de rage et de tristesse._

Le Harry du présent avait ses amis qui lui tenaient le bras alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux sur des sillons de larmes. Draco cherchait mais ne voyait pas ce qui aurait put mettre le brun dans cet état.

« Tu as modifié mes souvenirs ! » fit Draco outré mais manquant d'énergie pour hurler sa colère au brun surtout le voyant si... Chamboulé. Harry essuya ses larmes du plat de la main.

« Oui. Sans aucun remord. Tu n'as pas à vivre avec ça. »

Draco ne comprenait pas et fronça les sourcils. Ce fut Hermione qui parla au brun.

« C'était pour la guerre, tu... Savais pour l'Horcruxe en toi ? Mais comment Malfoy l'as su ? »

Harry prit la main de son amie alors que la foule, surtout les Sang-purs et les sorciers érudits comprenaient de quoi il était question. La foule murmura de plus en plus son choc. La juge lui demanda des explications...

Pour détourner un peu l'attention Harry montra le souvenir que lui avait filé Voldemort de la mort de ses propres parents. Si claire, si net, si crue!

La foule et l'assistance fut un peu décontenancée de voir James et Lily Potter dans leur derniers instants. Draco se mordait la lèvre. Harry Potter avait le souvenir vivace de la mort de ses parents. C'était horrible!

« C'est moi qui détenait ce souvenir ? Comment j'aurais fait ? » demanda le blond un peu surprit.

« Ce n'était pas toi. Ça c'était Voldemort, par le lien, à cause de l'Horcruxe justement... »

Harry expliqua comment et pourquoi il avait eu un Horcruxe en lui...

« Potter, comment j'ai pu savoir pour l'Horcruxe ? » demanda Draco coupant les questions inutiles du jury ou du ministre. Harry soupira.

« Tu ne le saura pas. »

« Tu as effacé le souvenir donc. »

« Totalement . »

« Je t'ordonne de me rendre mes souvenirs ! » hurla cette fois Draco se redressant, comme il pouvait enchaîné. La foule eu un mouvement de recul, surprise. Harry eu un regard dur et froid que Draco ne lui avais JAMAIS vu.

« Je préférerais ressuscité Voldemort pour l'inviter à prendre le thé avant qu'il me tue. »

Draco choqué se rassit lourdement.

« En gros tu préfères mourir que me le dire? Et si je vais revoir ce souvenir dans ton esprit ? »

« Ton inconscient et moi avons bloqué ce souvenir définitivement. Aucune chance que tu le découvres et le vois. »

Draco grogna.

« Continuez Potter... » fit la juge amusée et intriguée.

 _Harry rouvrit les yeux sur son palais mental. Il en profita pour aller v_ _érifier_ _. En ef_ _fet,_ _il y avai_ _t_ _bien un bébé pleurant au sol. Harry s'ac_ _croupit_ _entre… Dégoût et pitié._

 _« Draco avai_ _t_ _raison, j'ai un foutu bout de ton_ _âme_ _To_ _m. Mon af_ _finité_ _avec la magie noire, le fourchelangue…_ _Je_ _te doi_ _s_ _à_ _toi ce genre de cadeau empoison_ _né_ _…_ _Je_ _m_ _'occuperais_ _de toi plus tard. Pour le moment…_ _Draco_ _a besoin_ _de moi. Tchao_ _Tomy_ _! »_

 _Harry revint_ _à_ _lui. Il était étal_ _é_ _sur le blond, heureusement pas sur ses blessures et se redressa. Harry dans le noir de la nuit avisa l'heure. Il lui restait une heure encore avant le matin._

 _Il remit les cheveux blonds en place pour_ _éviter_ _des nœuds._

 _«_ _Merci_ _du cadeau Malfoy. »_

 _Harry soupira de manière presque sac_ _cadée_ _comme s'il retenai_ _t_ _ses larmes._

Harry arrêta brusquement le souvenir. La salle était blême. Hermione lui posa un bisou sur la joue.

« Tu le savais depuis longtemps avant le souvenir de Snape… Tu aurais dû nous le dire, on aurait pu te soutenir... »

« Carrément mon pote... » fit Ron pâlichon.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il leur laissa croire qu'il était bouleversé d'apprendre pour l'horcruxe, mais ce n'était pas le plus horrible. Le plus horrible était comment Draco l'avait appris… Mais il prit cette interprétation comme une bénédiction.

« Merci, mais je voulais surtout profiter de chaque secondes comme la dernière, surtout avec vous deux. »

Hermione lui posa un bisou sur la joue avec un petit « idiot » et Ron lui serra l'épaule.

Draco avait le regard vague, les mains jointes et serrées.

« Nous pouvons continuer ? » demanda Amélia. Elle nota des choses et le laissa reprendre.

 _Harry était dans une sorte de parc de verdure. Il pleurai_ _t_ _. Une forme floue apparue._

 _«_ _Viens_ _» croassa le brun et_ _Draco_ _se mat_ _érialisa_ _en regardant autour de lui._

 _«_ _Charmant_ _Harry. »_

 _Le blond s'installa et prit le brun contre lui en silence un bon moment. Il le_ _berça._

 _«_ _Les_ _choses s'enchaînent trop vite_ _Draco_ _. Je me sens si…_ _Vide_ _et en col_ _ère_ _. »_

 _Le blond lui caressa les cheveux._

 _«_ _Je_ _n'ai pas vu tous tes souvenirs moi_ _Harry_ _… »_

 _Harry fit la moue en regardant le vague._

 _«_ _Il_ _n'y a pas grand-chose_ _à_ _en garder à part de la douleur et de la r_ _ancœur_ _. Non, c'est comme ça que j'aime mon esprit. »_

 _Draco regardait l'herbe verte_ _à_ _perte de vue._

 _«_ _Mais_ _ça n'a pas construis qui tu es le vide. »_

 _Harry ricana jaune._

 _«_ _Tu_ _es vraiment prêt à abandon_ _ner_ _tes pr_ _éjugés_ _sur ma vie ? »_

 _Draco haussa les épaules._

 _«_ _Tu_ _as bien vu que j'étai_ _s_ _bien dif_ _férent_ _à_ _l_ _'intérieur_ _… »_

 _Le vert disparu et tout s'entoura de noir ténébreux et lugubre. Rien n'était rang_ _é_ _convenablement les filaments nageaient de ci de là dans le d_ _ésordre_ _._

 _«_ _Quel_ _esprit tourmenté. »_

 _«_ _Draco_ _…_ _Si_ _je montre quoi que ce soit, la communauté sorci_ _ère_ _me prendra pour un mage noir en devenir…_ _J'intériorise_ _tout. »_

 _Draco ef_ _fleura_ _les filaments voyant les souvenirs li_ _és_ _. Harry le voyai_ _t_ _juste fermer les yeux pour vision_ _ner_ _les moments de sa vie…_ _Les_ _plus heureux et les plus douloureux. Quelques fois Draco souriait, mais surtout il avait un air grave. Plusieurs fois il pleura._

 _Il ef_ _fleura_ _un souvenir et ouvrit les yeux choqu_ _é._

 _«_ _Enflure_ _. Il communique avec toi par le lien de la cicatrice et t_ _'a_ _envoy_ _é_ _le souvenir de la mort de tes parents…_ _C'est_ _un monstre ! »_

 _Harry soupira._

 _«_ _En_ _ce moment ça fait trop,_ _Sirius_ _, ce souvenir, le bout de son_ _âme_ _…_ _Les_ _horcruxes, la proph_ _étie_ _…_ _Je_ _me sens étranglé… »_

 _Draco se tourna vers lui dans sa belle robe de sorcier verte._

 _«_ _Je_ _t'admire tu sais. »_

 _«_ _Il_ _n'y a pas de raison… »_

 _«_ _Ha_ _bon ? Tu avais onze ans quand tu a_ _s_ _sans h_ _ésité_ _poser tes mains sur le visage du lord pour le br_ _ûler_ _, tu as ap_ _pris_ _le Patronus et l'a utilis_ _é_ _pour repous_ _ser_ _une centaine de d_ _é_ _traqueurs quand on sai_ _t_ _quelle douleur insoutenable ils t'infligent… »_

 _«_ _Pas_ _pire que les doloris que tu as pris… »_

 _«_ _La_ _pire douleur n'est pas physique Harry. Elle es_ _t_ _mentale. Quand mon père me balance des sorts douloureux, peu importe qu'ils fassent tr_ _ès_ _mal ou pas du tout, ce qui fait mal c'est qu'il me le lance. Les d_ _é_ _traqueurs font ça. En outre tu as combattu vaillam_ _ment_ _un basilic. Et ne me sors pas un coup de chance…_ _Tu_ _as combat_ _tu_ _en duel_ _Voldemort_ _, et ramené Diggory… »_

 _Harry d_ _étourna_ _le regard._

 _«_ _Ouais,_ _à_ _c_ _ôté_ _de ça, j'ai eu une enfance merdique, je crevais de faim, étai_ _s_ _traité de monstre… »_

 _Draco mit son doigt sur sa bouche en se laissant choir devant lui._

 _«_ _J'ai_ _vu tout ça et si seulement la magie pouvai_ _t_ _, j'effacerais tout ça… »_

 _Harry regardait le blond dans les yeux et dans un_ _élan_ _de gratitude qui ne trouvai_ _t_ _pas de mot_ _s,_ _at_ _tira_ _sa t_ _ête_ _blonde pour l'embrasser._

Draco avait l'air choqué, la bouche grande ouverte.

« POTTER ?! »

Harry avait un air mi-doux mi-triste.

« Quoi ? »

Draco déglutit deux trois fois.

« Tu… Je… Tu ! »

« Oui . »

Draco vira intégralement rouge brique et resta sans voix.

« Harry ! Tu… Nous a jamais dit que tu étais gay ? » fit Ron. Harry tourna la tête vers son ami.

« Pour en dire quoi Ron ? Je ne suis pas en couple, je n'ai jamais cherché à l'être, je risquais de… Disons que le futur était opaque. Il l'est toujours un peu. Mais si tu y tiens, Ron, Hermione, je suis gay. »

Ron resta la bouche ouverte. Hermione lui fit un sourire.

« Tant que tu es heureux comme ça… »

« Merci . »

« Mr Potter ? Pourrions nous avoir la suite ? Votre vie sentimentale nous importe peu. » Râla le ministre.

Harry serra les dents.

« Pourtant ma vie entière importait beaucoup à la communauté sorcière pendant mon enfance Mr le ministre, quand j'étais adulé, détesté, de bonne humeur, de mauvaise humeur… Tout le monde à toujours étalé ma vie sur la place publique sans jamais me demander mon avis. »

« Poursuivez comme bon vous semble Mr Potter. » fit la juge avec le sourire.

Au fond d'elle, oui elle était satisfaite du pied de nez offert par Potter à la communauté.

Harry remit la suite légèrement tronquée. _Chacun était assis dans l'herbe._

 _«_ _Ok_ _. J'ai r_ _écupéré_ _le souvenir que je suis le dernier horcruxe de_ _Tomy_ _. Carte sur table ? »_

 _Draco fit un signe de t_ _ête_ _._

 _«_ _Ça_ _me parait indispensable. »_

 _Harry mit ses mains sur son visage._

 _«_ _Ta_ _mission_ _,_ _c'est quoi ? »_

 _Draco mit sa main sur la marque en regardant ailleurs._

 _«_ _Tuer_ _Dumbledore. Et faire entr_ _er_ _les mangemorts. »_

 _Harry soupira._

 _«_ _Ok_ _, mission suicide quoi. »_

 _Draco a_ _cquiesça_ _._

 _«_ _Personne_ _d_ _'autre_ _n'est au courant. J'ai déjà essay_ _é_ _un collier maudit, et un poison, mais le lord ne se satisfera pas de ça. Il me reste_ _à_ _tenter de retaper l'armoire de la salle sur demande, mais… »_

 _Harry ferma les yeux._

 _«_ _Un_ _passage secret ? »_

 _«_ _Pour_ _que tous les mangemorts débarquent et fassent un carnage ?_ _Bien_ _s_ _ûr_ _Harry. Pourquoi pas te livr_ _er_ _directement non plus… »_

 _Harry soupira en se laissant choir dans l'herbe._

 _«_ _Ne_ _joue pas l'idiot, tu sais que je suis un Horcruxe et ce que ça veu_ _t_ _dire. »_

 _Draco fit la moue._

 _«_ _Qu'une_ _fois les autres d_ _étruit_ _, tu iras te faire tuer_ _à_ _ton tour. Tellement Gryffondor tellement…_ _Débile_ _! »_

 _Harry ria._

 _«_ _J_ _e sais. »_

 _Ses rires se mu_ _èrent_ _en sanglots._

 _«_ _Je_ _n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai jamais eu le putain de choix !_ _À_ _un moment don_ _né_ _, il faudra que je quit_ _te_ _Poudlard_ _, que je vive comme un paria, que je traque les Horcruxes, les d_ _étruise Merlin_ _sai_ _t_ _comment…_ _M'approcher_ _de Nagini, la tuer et fini_ _r_ _par me prendre un sort mortel pour_ _éliminer_ _le dernier en moi pour qu'enfin la proph_ _étie_ _se réalise et qu'enfin n'importe qui essaye de le tuer… »_

 _Draco ferma les yeux._

 _«_ _Je_ _le ferais. »_

 _Harry se redressa._

 _«_ _Quoi_ _? »_

 _«_ _Dit_ _moi quand tu as tous les horcruxes,_ _à_ _ce moment, je tu_ _erais_ _le lord. »_

 _« Draco, mets toi en s_ _écurité_ _, fais entr_ _er_ _ces foutus mangemorts…_ _Tue_ _Dumbledore, même s_ _'il_ _faut pou_ _r… Garder_ _ta famille en vie et…_ _Soyez_ _de bons mangemorts. Devien_ _s_ _son bras droit, assure toi un avenir. »_

 _Draco ricana sans joie._

 _«_ _Crétin_ _. Tu crois que j'ai un avenir avec ce taré en_ _étant_ _homo ?_ _Et_ _tuer_ _Dumbledore_ _?_ _Je_ _n'arrive toujours pas_ _à_ _tortur_ _er_ _sans aller vomir mes tripes apr_ _ès_ _. »_

 _Harry sourit et prit le visage du blond en coupe pour poser son front contre le sien._

 _«_ _Quand_ _tu tortures, soi_ _s_ _convaincant, vide ta t_ _ête_ _. Fait le vide en toi et crée toi un souvenir fictif horrible et plus vrai que nature. Imagine que je suis mort…_ _Que_ _toute ta famille est morte… »_

 _« Si c'_ _était_ _aussi simple Harry, je l'aurais fais. »_

 _Harry se releva et alla chercher dans ses filaments de souvenir._

 _«_ _Beaucoup_ _de haine contre mes tuteurs, beaucoup de haine contre_ _Voldemort_ _, pour l'ironie, un peu de haine contre toi d'avant, et tellement de haine contre Snape et Bel_ _la_ _trix… »_

 _Draco vit la sph_ _ère_ _que compr_ _essait_ _le brun pour en faire une pas plus grande qu'un ballon. Et c'était déjà_ _énorme_ _puisque la plu_ _part_ _des gens devaient avoir l'équivalent d'une bille. Draco d_ _églutit_ _même dans le souvenir._

 _«_ _Tu.._ _. »_

 _Harry lui mit cette balle dans les bras contre le pl_ _exus_ _du blond ir_ _radiant_ _de filaments noirs irisés d'él_ _ec_ _tricité. Draco sentit la haine, le d_ _égoût_ _, la col_ _ère_ _…_ _Ce_ _n'était qu'une copie de sentiments, mais il fut choqu_ _é_ _de savoir que sa moitié d_ _'âme_ _en ait autant._

 _«_ _Avec_ _ça, avec ça, tu peu_ _x_ _aussi bien tortur_ _er_ _, tuer, lancer un doloris et un avada sans sourciller que devenir compl_ _ètement_ _dingue comme Voldy. »_

 _Draco posa la balle au sol et posa une main sur la joue du brun._

 _«_ _Les_ _sentiments_ _,_ _c'est comme la magie, c'est ce qu'on en fait qui est important. Tu transformes tout ça en quelque chose de pos_ _itif_ _puisque ça va me garder en vie. Tu es si…_ _Là_ _o_ _ù_ _il s_ _ème_ _la mort, utilise les chose pour faire le mal, pervertis même les plus beaux sentiments, tu s_ _èmes_ _la vie, tu utilises même les choses les plus sombres pour en faire le bien, tu fai_ _s_ _jaillir le bon, le beau Harry. »_

 _Harry se laissa embrasser doucement par Draco en fermant les yeux._

 _«_ _Je_ _serais un tueur quand même et j'ai beaucoup de d_ _éfauts_ _. »_

 _Draco sourit._

 _«_ _Je_ _sais. Je ne t'ai jamais glorifi_ _é_ _comme un dieu Harry, tu as tes mauvais c_ _ôtés_ _comme tous les_ _êtres_ _humains, nous sommes une même_ _âme_ _ensemble_ _,_ _tu sais… »_

 _Harry lui remit la sph_ _ère_ _dans les bras, mais sans la l_ _âcher_ _._

 _«_ _C'est_ _vrai. Nous sommes un. Et si tu as une fichue qualité que je ne veux pas voir entach_ _er,_ _c'est le fait que tu ne puisses pas tuer. Avec ça, ce sont mes sentiments, mes_ _émotions_ _, c'est moi qui serai_ _t_ _le bras armé Dray. Ce sera moi qui torturai_ _s_ _ou tu_ _erais_ _si tu en_ _à_ _besoin. »_

 _Draco se_ _rrait_ _la sph_ _ère_ _._

 _«_ _Ne_ _soi_ _s_ _pas stupide, ça ne va pas aussi loin comme échange ! » grogn_ _a_ _le blond._

 _«_ _Peut-_ _être_ _,_ _mais dans nos t_ _êtes_ _, si. C'est comme si ! »_

 _Draco d_ _églutit_ _._

 _«_ _Je_ _ne l'utiliserais qu'en dernier recours. »_

 _Harry hocha la t_ _ête._

 _«_ _Je_ _le sais. »_

 _«_ _Je_ _vais y aller. Je vais pouvoir sortir du coma bientôt. »_

 _Harry eu un sourire._

 _«_ _Hé_ _,_ _Draco_ _? »_

 _«_ _Hum_ _? »_

 _«_ _Merci_ _, ça ma fait du bien. »_

 _«_ _De_ _rien Harry. »_

 _«_ _Hé_ _Draco ? »_

 _Draco se retourna une fois de plus en haussant un sourcil._

 _«_ _Je_ _peu_ _x_ _t'appeler_ _Dray_ _? »_

 _La sil_ _houette_ _fut im_ _mobile_ _une minute avant d'avoir un rictus._

 _«_ _À_ _toi de voir. »_

 _Et disparu._

Le souvenir s'arrêta enfin.

Harry prit un moment pour souffler et regarder Draco visiblement sans réaction.

« C'était ça alors. »

Harry lui fit un signe positif. A la surprise de l'assistance Draco se remit un peut plus droit.

« Hé Potter ? »

« Hum ? »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Hé Potter ? »

Harry étira un rictus.

« Oui ? »

« Je peux t'appeler Harry ? »

Harry avait le regard brillant.

« A toi de voir. »

Draco étira un rictus aussi et se tut. Personne ne comprenais bien ce qui se passait. Harry inspira un grand coup avant de faire un grand, long et contrôlé soupir.

Il puisa dans les souvenir de Draco cette fois pour montrer la mort de Dumbledore, le blond n'avait pas eu le temps d'utiliser la sphère noire de Harry, Snape avait été plus rapide. Le souvenir passa somme toute vite pour arriver à Draco devant le lord noir après ce semi fiasco de la mission.

 _« Draco. » susurra la voix suave du lord noir qui envoya un frisson à la foule._

 _Draco s'enferma dans son esprit, bloquant au maximum son esprit dans son occlumencie. Il était mal, mal, mais se retenait de pleurer pour il ne savait quelle raison._

 _Il s'avança et s'agenouilla au pied de son maître pour embrasser l'ourlet de la robe._

 _Juste un vulgaire chien à ses pied. Il pensa vaguement que même une pute avait plus de considération de soi que lui à se traîner au sol pour garder la vie sauve et la vie de ses parents…_

 _« Doloris. »_

 _La punition tomba si vite, sans réprimande, sans…signal précurseur. Draco convulsa au sol et son esprit serrait une sphère noire de toutes ses forces en serrant les dents. Il ne plierait pas devant ce monstre. Il ne crierait pas quitte à péter toutes ses dents !_

 _Le sort se relâcha et Draco ferma les yeux en soufflant._

 _« Je ne suis pas satisfait ! Nous allons t'endurcir Draco. Bellatrix se fera une joie de combler les lacune de Lucius dans ton apprentissage. »_

 _Génial pensa Draco. L'enfer n'était pas assez pour lui, on lui collait les démons sur le dos. Il se demanda d'où il avait cette connaissance moldu mais balaya la remarque vite pour se remettre à genoux._

 _« Oui mon maître. »_

 _Va crever sale monstre !_

 _Il se calma un peu se disant qu'il ferait bien de rester en vie._

Dans la salle visiblement on enviait pas du tout la place de Draco, des 'pauvre garçon !' circulaient en murmures sauf les mangemorts qui même calme chuchotaient des insultes.

Harry prit un souvenir dans le subconscient du blond.

 _« Regarde dans quel état tu es Dray ! c'est pas sérieux… »_

 _Harry avait un filament de souvenir du blond dans la main encore._

 _« Je n'ai pas crié. »_

 _Harry roula des yeux. Mais bon, il était certain de faire pareil._

 _« Ca va aller ? »_

 _« Je supporte mieux tout ça quand mentalement j'envoie ta sphère de haine à étreindre. »_

 _Harry secoua la tête positivement._

 _« On va partir avec Hermione et Ron à la chasse aux Horcruxes. »_

 _Draco vint l'embrasser délicatement._

 _« Tu esquives. »_

 _Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule._

 _« J'essaye de ne pas y penser. »_

 _« Évacue...non ? Il est mort et je sais que tu aimais beaucoup Dumbledore. Tu a le droit de pleurer sa mort. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer les morts Draco, j'essaye de survivre. »_

 _« Oui mais survivre c'est aussi vivre le moment présent et donc de pleurer les morts. »_

 _« Le Héros n'a pas le droit de pleurer… de craquer, de plier, de faiblir… »_

 _Draco claqua la langue._

 _« Ici tu n'es pas un héros. Tu es Harry. »_

 _« Et bien alors met ça sur le fait que peut être à cause de mes cons de tuteur je ne fais plus confiance à personne… même pas à mes meilleurs amis… »_

 _Draco roula des yeux._

 _« Tu leur fais confiance, tu remets ta vie entre leur mains souvent… »_

 _« Non. Je m'arrange pour être le seul à être en danger. Je délègue des tâches, mais je garde un œil et une oreille sur leur comportement…vigilance constante ‼ ! »_

 _Draco ricana._

 _« Non tu n'es pas Fol œil. Heureusement, tu es bien plus sexy. »_

 _Harry ricana._

 _« Merci. D'un autre côté…c'est pas très dur. Même Bellatrix est belle à côté de lui… »_

 _Draco tressaillit._

 _« Désole Dray. »_

 _« Pas grave. Mais n'esquive pas… »_

 _Harry grogna._

 _« Putain tu lâches pas toi ! »_

 _Draco lui caressait le dos._

 _« Tu ne sais vraiment plus comment on fait ? »_

 _« Je… je n'ai plus rien à déverser Dray. Je suis vide. Je me prépare juste à ma propre mort. Je n'ai plus ni peine, ni colère, juste du vide… »_

 _Draco ferma les yeux._

 _« Je serais toujours là pour toi Harry. Toujours. »_

 _« Merci. Même si c'est quand même encore une fois un coup de pute de la vie que de m'envoyer mon lien d'âme dans le camp opposé et que ce soit un mangemort qui dise ça… »_

 _« C'est pas un choix Harry… j'ai honte de cette marque… »_

 _« Il ne faut pas Dray ! Sérieux, si tu dois avoir honte, c'est que Voldemort ait un goût de chiotte ! Sérieux il pouvait pas faire un truc moins …même avec de la couleur je saurais pas rattraper cette horreur, c'est un crime contre l'humanité artistique ça ! »_

 _Draco paru surprit, puis choqué pour enfin exploser de rire._

 _« vraiment Dray, s'il y avait une brigade du mauvais goût, Voldy serait déjà décapité tellement il est en infraction. »_

 _Draco l'embrassa doucement._

 _« Fais attention à toi. »_

Harry arrêta le souvenir et en passa un autre. Celui de leur évasion à dos de Dragon.

 _Draco l'attendait le soir droit les lèvres pincés et les bras croisés dans son esprit._

 _En arrivant Harry sut qu'il allait se faire engueuler._

 _Il n'y coupa pas._

 _Mais avec les mois à fuir, à subir la pluie, la vie coincé comme des parias entre une Hermione qui se prenait pour sa mère, et Ron qui devenait invivable plus sa mauvaise humeur…_

 _Il n'avait pas envie, pas le courage d'encaisser._

 _Draco commença à le traiter d'irresponsable. De fou…de suicidaire…_

 _Il l'éjecta de son esprit sans autre forme de procès._

 _Et rumina sa colère et sa rancœur._

 _C'était mieux ainsi. Draco ne devait pas se leurrer, il allait mourir. Le blond devait apprendre à vivre sans lui. Draco devait être un bon mangemort et s'assurer sa survie à l'avenir. Et fricoter avec le sauveur même inconsciemment n'était pas compatible._

 _C'est ce qu'il tentait de se dire._

 _Les semaines passaient et il était de plus en plus vide et malheureux. Et puis ils furent attrapés et emmenés au Manoir Malfoy._

 _Draco qui fit mine de ne pas le reconnaître._

 _Harry qui récupéra sa baguette…_

 _La fuite, la mort de Dobby…_

 _Tout se mélangeais dans sa tête mais il finit par se retrouver dans Poudlard à chercher le dernier Horcruxe, se retrouver face à Malfoy fut difficile mais Harry tint bon et ne put pas laisser le blond face aux flammes du Feudeymon, à la sortie de la salle sur demande il se retint de l'embrasser fougueusement._

 _Il avais eu peur pour lui…_

 _Mais très vite, bataille…combat…_

 _Il décida de se livrer après avoir vu la mort de Snape ainsi que ses souvenir et encaisser la vie entière d'un homme abîmé, voir brisé par la vie au point de devenir..ça !_

 _Sur le chemin il alla dans son esprit._

 _« Dray ? »_

 _La silhouette apparu vite._

 _« Je sais Harry. »_

 _« Je…suis désolé tu sais… mais tu es en sécurité comme ça… »_

 _Draco lui fit un beau sourire en lui caressant la joue._

 _« Tu as simplement voulu m'écarter avant la bataille finale…ha Harry…si prévisible. Je ne suis pas fâché. »_

 _Harry soupira._

 _« Pour ta baguette… »_

 _Draco lui fit refermer les doigts dessus._

 _« Je suis honoré que ce sois toi de tous les sorciers qui ait gagné ma baguette. Qu'elle t'aide Harry, je me débrouille. »_

 _Harry l'embrassa longuement avant de lui chuchoter._

 _« Ca aurais été impossible en vrai Dray mais c'était de beau moments de phantasme nous deux… »_

 _Draco le serra._

 _« Ce n'était pas 'vraiment' un phantasme. Mais oui, ce fut beau. »_

 _« Je… »_

 _Draco posa son index sur ses lèvres._

 _« Chutttt moi aussi mais ne rend pas ces adieux plus compliqué encore. Je tiendrais ma promesse, qu'importe comment mais je détruirais Voldemort. »_

 _« Merci. »_

Harry coupa le souvenir brutalement les mains sur les yeux en soufflant doucement.

« Ca va ? Tu veux faire une pause ? » demanda Hermione.

« Mr Potter ? Tout va bien ? »

Il reprit sans répondre.

 _Harry regardait la pierre de résurrection._

 _« Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser, mais Draco si tu arrives à voir ce souvenir, c'est uniquement pour toi que je l'utilise pour revenir à la vie après. Le monde peut bien s'effondrer, me haïr, m'aduler… pour toi, j'ai envie pour la première fois de rester. »_

 _Il utilisa la pierre, parla à ses parents et alla face à Voldemort se faire tuer._

Hermione était en larme accroché à son cou et Ron semblait blême.

« Tu ne comptais pas revenir en fait ? »

Il serra Hermione.

« Je sais, je sais…mais j'avais mes raisons… »

« Je sais Harry… »

Elle se détacha mais gardait ses mains sur son visage pour pleurer.

« C'est juste que même nous…tu ne… »

« Non. C'est juste qu'à un certain point, y a que l'amour qui répare une âme brisé Hermione…Ron…tu comprends ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche la referma avant de faire un signe positif.

« Merci vieux. »

Ron relâcha l'air de ses poumons.

« Mais quand même Harry… »

« Je sais. »

Il avait l'air coupable et Ron sut qu'il ne devait pas en rajouter.

Harry reprit le souvenir. Que tous voient la bataille finale.

Puis devant le silence choqué de la fin des souvenirs Harry prit une inspiration et expliqua la prophétie, les Horcruxes, le principe d'âme divisé…etc de manière peut être plus clair que ses souvenirs.

A la fin il commençait à être tard et Amélia demanda à suspendre la séance et de mettre la famille Malfoy à l'écart des autres. Le soir, devant la porte, Harry se posta face à Draco. Draco le toisait.

« Merci de ne pas avoir montré le plus horrible. »

« C'est pour ça que je préférais que ce soit moi. J'ai pu choisir, arrêter avant certains souvenirs ou parties de souvenir trop pénible… et je n'ai pas tout montré ni de moi ni de toi qui montrerais que tu as tellement fait pour la lumière Draco. »

« Et mon père. Merci pour lui. Tu n'y étais pas forcé. »

Harry prit un barreau de la cellule.

« Rien n'est toujours bien ou mauvais…ton père a payé trop cher une mauvaise action plus jeune. »

« Tu ne me diras jamais quel souvenir tu as effacé? »

Harry fit une moue désolé.

« Ne le prend pas mal mais tu ne serais jamais sorti du coma sinon. » Draco comprit qu'il se serait laisser mourir avec ce souvenir et il devait être horrible.

« Ça a l'air d'être un souvenir important. Tu pense que je ne dois pas le connaître? »

« Peut être qu'un jour si je pense qu'il est indispensable à ton équilibre je te le dirais... mais sinon, non tu ne dois pas le connaître. »

Draco posa sa main sur celle du brun sur le barreau.

« Tu sais l'avenir est flou mais… »

Harry bougea pour lui prendre la main et la serrer.

« Ne précipitons pas les choses. »

Draco le fixait.

« Harry, moi aussi. »

Le brun avait le regard pétillant. Aucun d'eux n'avais jamais dit je t'aime… mais peut être que finalement il n'y avait pas besoin pour le savoir.

« J'ai prit soin de moi Dray. Pour toi. »

Et c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour pour Draco !

* * *

FIN !

* * *

.


End file.
